


i wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

by heydaydream



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, a ssamjin fic finally, friends to surprise, i don't know how to describe this but its just pure fluff i swear, ssamjin, ssamjin childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydaydream/pseuds/heydaydream
Summary: Chaewon and Yujin are best friends since birth but things changed when Chaewon read a page on Yujin's diary saying she has a crush on Minju
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	i wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

**Author's Note:**

> THE WORLD NEEDS A LOT OF SSAMJIN FICS HERE SO SHALL I START IT??
> 
> anyway i made Chaewon and Yujin born in the same year :p

Kim Chaewon and Ahn Yujin are the perfect definitions of best friends since birth. They were born in the same year and in the same number of birth date, _1_. Kim Chaewon was born on August 1 2001 while Yujin was born on September 1 2001, there’s only a month difference and isn’t perfect? Yujin was born 31 days after Chaewon because the universe knew she needed a best friend.

_But maybe they are not just best friends, maybe they are more than just best friends._ Yujin knows Chaewon’s favorite movie, Chaewon knows Yujin’s favorite pair of socks, Yujin knows how to perfectly make Chaewon get angry, Chaewon knows the reason why Yujin cry sometimes, in short, they just know each other better than anyone else. Even though Chaewon is the oldest it feels like she is the one who’s needed to be taken care of. Every time someone picks a fight with Chaewon, Yujin is always there to make sure to make those bullies pissed in their pants and cry. But when Yujin feels like she's nothing in this world, Chaewon is always there by her side to remind her _that she's everything to her._

**_The universe did not just give Chaewon a best friend but also a soulmate._ **

****

Since they grew up in the same neighborhood, it never comes across to their mind that _“what if we’ll grow apart” “what if we stop being best friends”._ Even though they have their own group of friends at the end of the day they always choose each other and talk about stuffs that they can only talk about freely to each other. A friend like that is so rare to find.

Now that both of them are 18, next year they are now entering college. Yujin applies to her dream university and got accepted. Chaewon follows Yujin like she's following her dream.

Why would Chaewon follow Yujin? It is because she’s afraid to lose her _best friend_ or is it because she’s afraid she’ll lose her?

_It is because Yujin is part of Chaewon’s dream._

Days, Weeks and Months have passed and now they are high school graduates. While taking a family picture with the Kim and Ahns, Chaewon hold Yujin’s hand as if she’s holding the most precious thing in the universe, Chaewon looked at Yujin who’s smiling at the camera, then Chaewon realized what’s she's doing so she quickly looked at the camera and smiled. Chaewon thinks if Yujin will ever look at her in the same way like that.

_But Chaewon didn’t know that day, Yujin looked back at her and laughed._

* * *

Three weeks before they are moving to their new dorm and start college life, this day Chaewon promised she’ll help Yujin pack her stuffs and maybe clean up all of her high school things. Chaewon noticed how Yujin feels not good and kept on holding her stomach.

“so its that time of the month-“

“NO I’M GONNA POOP!” Yujin said then she quickly ran to the bathroom. Chaewon laughs and focuses back on Yujin’s stuff. Chaewon saw all of Yujin’s quizzes and laughed at how bad Yujin’s score is (but she always got the passing score anyway), then suddenly she remembers a heartwarming memory, Yujin always challenges her that if one gets a high score at this subject then the one who gets a low score is the one going whos going to treat the other one but in the end, Yujin treats Chaewon the most but there are some days where Chaewon fakes her score so that she can treat Yujin. Chaewon knows Yujin is always trying her best and that’s what touches her heart.

If Yujin is somehow but not-really-bad at academics but then on the bright side she soars up high at sports. Yujin can surely ace all types of sports she plays. Chaewon is proud to be there in every Yujin’s first in sports: her first home run, her first goal in football, and her first injury when playing basketball. Yujin said she saw a beautiful figure that time while they were playing basketball that’s why she got tripped and got her ankle injured. Chaewon still wonders who could be that beautiful figure.

Chaewon continued on looking through Yujin’s stuff, she saw lots of their picture together that she ask her to keep it and Yujin did keep it. As Chaewon keeps on discovering Yujin’s stuff that she hasn’t seen before like she didn’t know Yujin had a One Direction Midnight Memories album or Taylor Swift’s 1989 album, Chaewon can’t recall when did Yujin bought them when they are always together.

Chaewon’s curiosity never ends until she stumbles upon an old looking thick notebook. She opened the first page and it says **_“Yujin’s diary please do not read if you are not Yujin or else you’ll be vomiting weird stuff from your mouth”_** Chaewon thinks it’s a very weird front page but it is something Yujin would write.

The notebook was thick and it's obvious that Yujin already wrote a lot of stuff in there, Chaewon didn’t bother to read them one by one because there’s still a part of her that respects Yujin’s “privacy”. But theres this one page that caught her attention, it was colorful and it's not like the other pages in the book.

“aight I’m sorry Yujin but promise this is the page that I’ll only read…”

**_October 29 2016_ **

****

This was the day Yujin got her first-ever injury while playing basketball.

**_Well hello there diary today is a very fantastic day! I got my fucking ankle injured, why and how? Because I’m dumb! Anyway if only Yena didn’t invite me to this game- but nahh anyway thanks Yena because it made me realize something. First of all my best friend Chaewon was there yes thanks bestie and oh shittttt the campus crush Minju was there! SHE IS SO DAMN PRETTY! Diary oh shit this is so not me but I think I have a crush on Minju-_ **

****

Chaewon stopped reading from that part. _Yujin has a crush on Minju?!?_

“YES FINALLY IT’S A SUCCESS!” as soon as Yujin got out of her bathroom Chaewon quickly throw the diary away. Yujin thinks Chaewon is acting weird. “why? Is it the smell? Well I’m sorry not sorry-“

“I’m sorry but I need to go home now Yujin because my mom called and she need me bye” Chaewon left Yujin’s room the quickest she can do and this is the first time. Yujin thought maybe she should’ve sprayed an air freshener.

“but I thought you left your phone…” Yujin just looked blankly at the door. “I didn’t know Chaewon hates this smell ugh the smell of success!”

At the end Yujin fixed all of her stuff all by herself, she also noticed how her diary is not in the place where she left it, _Yujin realizes something but then ignored it._

...

Two weeks before Yujin and Chaewon moves into their new dorm, Chaewon tries to forget what she saw in Yujin’s diary but everytime she saw Yujin with Minju the picture of that particular page just flashes back in Chaewon’s mind like its automatic.

_Yujin has a crush on Minju. Yujin has a crush on Minju. Yujin has a crush on Minju. Yujin has a crush on Minju. Yujin has a crush on Minju. Yujin has a-_

“shit. bird shit I sat on a bird shit Chaewon!!”

“Yujin your words! Here wipe the bird poo with my handkerchief” Chaewon didn’t wait for Yujin to get her handkerchief, she wiped it herself, Yujin was slow.

“ah thanks I don’t think I can imagine my life without you Chaewon-ah!”

_Me too Yujin._

A week before they are moving to their new dorm, Chaewon founds out that Minju is going to the same university as them.

...

Chaewon feels like her dream is slowly slipping away from her, and by the means of dreams, its Yujin. Her dreams always include Yujin anyway.

That night before they are moving to their new dorm, Chaewon heard Yujin and their other noisy friend, Yena, talking something about _confessing_. Chaewon don’t want to hear it instead she just went to her bed and sleep.

That night Chaewon dreamt of Yujin.

…

When they’ve finally moved in to their new dorm, Yujin feels like Chaewon is always avoiding her. They talk less now even if they just live in the same dorm, Chaewon meet new friends, Yujin is with Minju and their other friends, Yujin don’t know what to do.

Yujin feels like she realized something but then she ignores it anyway.

...

A month before where classes start and today is also Chaewon’s birthday.

“hey Yujin wanna go out and eat something? Of course its my treat!” Chaewon happily said but it looks like Yujin is busy with something. “and I also want you to meet my friends-“

“ah really? I’m sorry I have something to do today? Why not tonight? Just the two of us I promise-“

Yujin’s phone on the table rings and the caller ID reads ‘Minju’. Chaewon also remembered what her friends told her a few days ago that most of the time Yujin and Minju are together, they might be dating already and Yujin is just not telling her yet which makes Chaewon _mad_.

“ah I see, okay enjoy your day Yujin.” Chaewon immediately leaves the room without looking at Yujin. She didn’t even greet her happy birthday today which makes Chaewon twice mad now.

Yujin was startled by how fast Chaewon left the room. “well okay… happy birthday Chaewon…”

**_(The reason why Yujin didn’t go with Chaewon is that because she’s preparing a surprise for her)_ **

...

The clock reads 10:29 pm and Chaewon isn’t home yet. Yujin worries.

“Yujin the food is already cold and im worried it might turn into stone so lets just eat it already” Hyewon, Minju’s dormmate said at Yujin who’s just staring at her phone waiting for Chaewon but it feels like shes waiting for nothing. Minju is worried for Yujin.

“Let’s just wait a little longer! c’mon Hyewon I didn’t bring you here to just sit and eat..” Minju said and Hyewon looks like she said something but Minju didn’t mind it at all. “I’m sure she will be here any minutes from now”

There were loud knocks at her door seconds after.

“looks like she’s here already, guys prepare the party poppers!” Yujin stood up and fixed herself.

Yujin slowly opened the door and there's Chaewon leaning into it and fell down when Yujin opened the door. _What is wrong with Chaewon?_

“no one was holding Chaewon?!”

“ I mean I didn’t know the door is going to open right away though..”

They seem to be Chaewon’s friends. Yujin then quickly helped Chaewon to stand up after realizing what just happened, Chaewon held Yujin’s cheeks and smiled.

“happy birthday Yujinnie~!” Chaewon said then planted a soft kiss on Yujin’s cheek. Chaewon is obviously drunk.

“my birthday is still in a month Chaewon ah…”

“I know at least I remembered your birthday ” then Chaewon pushed Yujin.

Chaewon’s two friends quickly assisted her. “ah you’re Yujin? I’m sorry for this I guess she just had a few drinks today..”

_Since when did Chaewon learn to drink?_

Then Chaewon’s friends assisted her straight to her room. Yujin looked at wasted Chaewon one more time and then realized her surprise won’t make sense anymore.

There was a loud pop. It was Hyewon’s party popper. “ah I’m sorry I thought I’m gonna pop it when she’s already inside…”

Yujin feels like she did something wrong, Yujin doesn’t know what to do.

Yujin always feels like she realizes something and she’s going to think about what it is.

* * *

Of course she didn’t.

* * *

The day after Chaewon’s birthday, Yujin didn’t mind talking to Chaewon about what happened that night, she just ignored her. Yujin is mad not because all of her efforts for Chaewon’s birthday is wasted but it is because Chaewon changed and Yujin don’t know what is the reason.

This continued for another week, Chaewon now rarely sees Yujin in their dorm. Chaewon thinks she must be hanging out a lot with her _girlfriend Minju_ now.

Chaewon wants to talk about their problem but Yujin won’t even give her a glance. This is complicated.

* * *

One more week before their college life will start, Chaewon and Yujin are still ignoring each other and _it pains Chaewon, it makes Yujin sick_.

“Chaewon still won’t talk to me” Yujin said after sipping from her juice and pouted.

“It's because YOU don’t want to talk to her” Hyewon precisely said the “you” one with a force. “how did I know? Eunbi told me”

“Eunbi who??”

“uhmm one of Chaewon’s friends…” then Hyewon went back into checking her phone.

Yujin thinks about maybe she had her pride up way too high. It feels like she is making the suffering longer by not talking to Chaewon maybe she has to make a move and say sorry.

She can’t take it if she’ll completely lose Chaewon.

“Well I guess time to let my pride down now and I’ll just say sorry to her and buy her a whole galloon of mint choco ice cream ugh”

Minju quickly held Yujin’s hand. “that’s right Yujin you should do that!” that startled Yujin and as usual that’s their Minju who has great reactions.

“Minju yah you should stop being like that to Yujin aren’t you aware that a lot of people thought you two were dating???”

Yujin almost fell on her seat after hearing what Hyewon said, Minju just laughs.

“NO WAY I DON’T LIKE HER!”

“OH THAT SUCKS!”

Yujin and Minju said that at the same time and just laughed at each other. Hyewon just rolled her eyes.

“to be honest yeah Minju is pretty and I can have a crush on her but I don’t want to date her though” Yujin frankly said. Minju just nods and shakes hands with Yujin. “its because I think I already like someone else..”

Hyewon’s mouth turns into a grin. “Is it Chaewon?”

Yujin shakes her head. “No. I can’t like my best friend, I don’t like Chaewon”

* * *

Yujin lied.

When she saw Chaewon was talking with someone else with the biggest smile on her face, Yujin felt her heart ached. Yujin feels its wrong, Yujin thinks this is weird.

But your heart can’t just lie with what it feels.

* * *

Yujin was sitting on their couch when Chaewon arrived at their dorm.

“so how was your day with that Japanese girl?” Yujin asked without looking into Chaewon’s face who was smling seconds ago but quickly faded after hearing her question.

“I was supposed to ask the same question but with you and your girlfriend Minju”

“What???”

“Yujin I’m not that dumb-“

“Minju is not my girlfriend what the hell”

There was an awkward silence. Chaewon doesn’t know what to respond. Chaewon sat beside Yujin and sighs.

“okay. I’m sorry Yujin-“

“here eat this whole ice cream first and don’t talk to me unless you finished it okay?”

The container isn’t that big so Chaewon just agrees and started eating it because it's her favorite flavor and _it was given by Yujin_.

When the container was almost cleared, Yujin stood up and head straight to her bed.

“wait Yujin I’m almost done” Chaewon speeds up on finishing her ice cream. When the container was finally cleared Chaewon noticed that there were writings on the bottom of it.

**_hey dummy I like you okay?_ **

****

Chaewon’s cheeks turn red and she can’t help but smile. “YAH AHN YUJIN WHAT IS THIS!!!!”

“what you got poisoned? oh good-” Chaewon threw the container at her.

“I know it sucks but I like you too Ahn Yujin” Chaewon can’t look straight into Yujin’s eyes. “… for a long time now..”

“Chaewon I know”

_Yujin finally realized._

“huh since when?”

“since the day you read my diary but I just realized it today…” Chaewon feels embarrassed about invading Yujin’s privacy. “I am certain you didn’t read that whole page clearly-“

“you mean the page where you said you had a crush on Minju-“

“if only you finished the whole page I know you won’t act like this the whole time oh damn”

Yujin took something from her room and handed it to Chaewon, it was Yujin’s diary. Yujin gestured her to read it. Chaewon confidently clears her throat and starts reading it.

**_“October 29 2016_ **

****

**_Well hello there diary today is a very fantastic day! I got my fucking ankle injured, why and how? Because I’m dumb! Anyway if only Yena didn’t invite me to this game- but nahh anyway thanks Yena because it made me realize something. First of all my best friend Chaewon was there yes thanks bestie and oh shittttt the campus crush Minju was there! SHE IS SO DAMN PRETTY! Diary oh shit this is so not me but I think I have a crush on Minju..”_ **

****

Chaewon looked at Yujin after reading the part after Minju’s name.

**_“…and its just a crush. My best friend Chaewon is still the prettiest in my eyes. HOW DARE HER SHOW UP IN MY GAME WEARING OFF SHOULDERS DAMN SHIT THAT SURPRISED ME AND GOT MYSELF TRIPPED AND FUCK HELLO INJURED ANKLE. Anyway its still worth it because Chaewon take good care of me uwu but I still hate this day bye._ **

****

**_\- Ahn Yujin, in love but injured”_ **

****

Yujin can see the total shock on Chaewon’s face after reading the whole page. She thinks its cute.

“see Chaewon you might be all smart but when it comes to stuffs like this you’re dumb-“ Chaewon throws the diary at Yujin. “-ouch! what the hell was that for?”

Chaewon ran and now they are chasing each other at their dorm. That only lasted for a few minutes because Chaewon got caught and they both fell on the floor.

“you should’ve told me this before.. its not that hard right?”

“yeah but I’m afraid you’ll just laugh at me” Yujin gave her a “are you kidding me” look. “and of course I’m afraid it will ruin our friendship..”

“me too I wanna ruin our friendship because we should we lovers instead”

While lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling, Chaewon admires how clean their ceiling is and the fact that they didn’t even clean it since the day they moved. Chaewon also doesn’t have any clue about Yujin looking at her beautiful eyes right now.

“okay whatever lover girl anyway buy me that Taylor Swift album okay?” Chaewon blinks her eyes like a plead, Yujin laughs and just pushed her, of course Chaewon pushed Yujin back.

“yeah.. your lover girl by the way”

Chaewon smiles, Yujin smiles too.

**Author's Note:**

> don't you worry i will write more ssamjin :D


End file.
